You Say You're Fine
by Jewls Rewls
Summary: Zoro's been attacked and out for at least a good week. Sanji is worried about him, and doesn't seem to want to share what happened with him over that past week. They both say they're fine, but are they really? AU, angst & fluff. ZSV for Torchi-chan on tumblr! :3


Hello fellow readers! HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINES DAY TO TORCHI-CHAN! :D I'm so sorry this is late ;A; my teacher made me do a project this past month and she even made our class present on Valentines Day. Geez -.- anyways, I just hope you really like this fic and had a great Valentines Day~! C: I gave you angst, I'm sorry for no smut though ; . ; I've never written that before and I didn't want to write bad smut cause we all know that is one of the worst things to encounter in this world. Anyways, go on reading now!~

* * *

_Shit,_ Sanji kept cursing over and over in his head, constantly pacing around in the waiting room. His thoughts were everywhere, and his heart beating so uncontrollably loud in his ears. The blond could hardly hear his incoherent mess of brooding.

_You better be awake, you stupid marimo._

Sanji still doesn't know what exactly happened, all he remembers is seeing Zoro bloodied up severely on the floor of his shop. One thing was for sure, someone had sliced through him with fierce intent on trying to kill him. But, unfortunately for them Zoro was a lot stronger than that. He was a blacksmith after all, a tan, muscular, hard working, sweaty one. That image always got stuck in Sanji's head when he thought about the marimo and his business for too long_._

_Dammit, this is no time to being thinking like that! _Sanji shook his head aggressively, his hand covering his slightly flushed face.

"Sanji" Chopper's cute and innocent voice brought the blond back to reality, the man felt as if he was floating aimlessly in space just a few moments ago. He even forgot Chopper was a doctor and that he was currently the one looking after Zoro right now. Everything around Sanji seemed transparent, his thoughts were only on one subject. "Yes, Chopper?"

"You can come see him now, he's awake." Chopper smiled at Sanji brightly, catching his anxiety and trying to make his best efforts in making it disappear.

The cook smiled back weakly, "Oh right, thanks Chopper." just as he was heading into the other room, Chopper stopped him.

"I just want to know real quick, how are _you_ doing?"

"I'm fine, Chopper. Thanks." he ruffled his hair and continued on to Zoro's room.

* * *

"What's up with your face, you look like shit."

All of Sanji's pent-up stress had now been released and transformed into rage. "Its reassuring to know you're still an ass." he spat back sarcastically.

Zoro was now smiling, it filled the room with a ray of hope that wasn't there before. "You better not have worried about me or anything, cook." the green haired man cooed mockingly at Sanji.

"Why the hell wouldn't I..." Sanji mumbled under his breathe, but loud enough for Zoro to hear. This situation was just too serious for the blond to feel like lying, the green haired man was literally all he had on his mind the past week he'd been in the infirmary. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He did have another problem this past week, but he'd rather not think about it.

"That's a wound on my pride I'll never get back, curly eyebrow." Zoro positioned himself in a sitting position from the bed he was laying in, "I'm clearly better, see? I just need to rest for little bit is all. Everything is going to heal properly, we just got to give it time."

Sanji couldn't help but stare at all the bandages, but the most prominent one was on his left eye. Could Zoro see properly right now? What was it like to see with only one eye? The man felt compelled to ask, "What about the other half of your vision?"

Zoro looked as though he had forgotten there was a bandage covering one of his eyes, "Oh, this. It should be fine." the green haired man nonchalantly passed it off.

"Alright then." Sanji grabbed a chair close by, sat down and stared directly into Zoro's eyes, "So, what exactly happened that day? I never got to ask you. Do you remember the face of the person who attacked you?"

The blacksmith seemed hesitant in answering, he gazed off into a different direction not keeping eye contact with Sanji. The silence created tension in the room that both men could feel, "Yea, I challenged him and lost."

The cook's eyes went wide with shock, then anger. "So you weren't attacked... You just _challenged_ some psycho!?" the blond yelled, no longer sitting down but standing up while looking directly at Zoro with a menacing glare.

"Yea, so what? I can challenge whoever the hell I want, you know." Zoro's was definitely not catching the heat of the situation at all.

"That's not the point, dumbass! You could have been killed!" Sanji pulled on the injured man's shirt, making them face to face in hopes of getting the blond's point through Zoro's thick skull. "All because you were being an arrogant bastard."

"Well, I'm not dead! I knew I wouldn't die at the least!"

"Oh, and that's so much more of a relief!" Sanji's head sunk onto Zoro's chest, making sure not to put his weight onto him in case he still ached there. "You dipshit.. think about how other people will react..."

"Sorry, I told him not to give me any mercy and he didn't."

"Damn it, marimo. Are _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"No, I just wanted to test out my abilities with him. I told you, I could be like some badass pirate or something with my swordsmanship." Zoro held a cheeky smile on his face that Sanji couldn't help think was really attractive on the man. Shit, he was not suppose to think Zoro's passion of swords was cute at a time like this. He was suppose to be angry with him.

"You're an idiot marimo, who I can't believe I spent my time worrying on." Sanji glanced over at the time of the clock that hung in the room. It was getting late and he needed to head out. "Lucky for you, I need to get back home now so I don't have time to lecture you any further."

"Good, I was getting tired of your stupid face anyway." Zoro sprawled his arms outward to where they stuck out from the bed, his bare arms seemed so sore from absolutely nothing.

"Later." Just as Sanji was turning away from the man, he came to a halt upon a hand grabbing onto his wrist.

"Sanji." Zoro uttered with a seriousness in his tone that the blond didn't know how to take. What the hell did Zoro want? He got the feeling it wasn't going to be something pleasant, however.

"I can tell there's something wrong with you. The way you're moving is off." he gripped Sanji's wrist slightly tighter, his hand was warm in contrast to the blond's slightly cold skin. "I can worry too, shit cook."

"Well, you shouldn't." Sanji yanked his arm away, "I'm perfectly fine, I was just obviously nervous about coming here is all. I'll see you later, marmio." Sanji stepped out of the room, and was gone just like that.

Zoro was left in the silence of his room and thoughts, he looked to his hand that held the mans wrist.

_His pulse was racing way too fast._

* * *

_Baratie Restaurant_

The blond's mind couldn't help but constantly drift off at work. He had a lot going through his head, it became a hazard for the workers and customers.

"What the hell is wrong with him_?_" they kept asking, as they saw one of the best employee's at the Baratie- screwing up, taking too long on orders, constantly tripping, or running into walls and doors. To make matters worse he was even _more_ hot-tempered with the men than usual. Yelling at them even when something was clearly his fault.

The last straw had been made when the man tripped while holding a stack of plates, each of them falling down at once in a horrendous shattering sound.

"Sanji!" Zeff was currently walking over to his adopted son who was draped miserably on the ground. The cook didn't even bother with saying any rude backtalk towards Zeff, he knew he deserved whatever scolding he was going to get.

"You stupid eggplant, what do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm sorry, old geezer. I'll clean these up myself."

"Don't you dare." Zeff grapped Sanji by the arm and picked him up to eye level with him, for an old man he still had strength. "You're just going to mess more things up, I want you out of my restaurant pronto!"

"What! Why? I'm sorry, I'll do a better job of focusing, I promise!" the blond wasn't oblivious, he knew he was a mess right now. But, to take away one of his pride and joys wasn't going to help him at all.

"No, you're taking a vacation. That's final." Zeff dragged Sanji, making sure to push aside the broken plate pieces while he did so. "Carne, Patty, get a few change of clothes and other things the boy will need." Patty and Carne rushed upstairs where Sanji's room was to get a bag packed.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now?"

"You do what normal people do on vacations, relax!" Zeff reached the doorway and opened it wide, "Go visit your friend in the infirmary or something. I know that's one of the reasons why you're so apprehensive right now."

"Like I would be worrying over that stupid marimo. I checked up on him yesterday." Sanji blushed a little and gazed off to the side, he didn't like how easily Zeff could read him.

"Reminds me of that time I lost my foot, the way you kept visiting me even after I lectured you over and over not to." Zeff smiled, but not in the sentimental sort of way like a father was suppose to do in this kind of moment. It was more like the grin a person makes when proving a point.

Before Sanji could rebuttal Zeff finally tossed him outside, like he were a stray dog that was unwelcome. Patty and Carne had arrived with the bag and tossed it directly in Sanji's face purposely. "Look eggplant, I know you said your good enough to be working again. But, I can still see something is wrong with you, more in your noggin than physical aspect. Go on and get some more rest." Zeff closed the door, and Sanji was left to contemplate on where he would go.

It's not like it was the first time the blond had been kicked out. Zeff had done it multiple times, either for vacation purposes or Sanji just being an ass. He liked going to Brook's little Inn that he owned, so he would do that this time as well. And why not take a little detour while he was outside?

_Hana Hana Flower Shop_

"Oh, hello cook-san." a sweet voice greeted the man.

"Robin-chwan! It is always a pleasure to be in the presence of such a lovely lady, while being permeated with the elegant smell of your flowers." Sanji gently grabbed one of the roses on display and sniffed it.

"Thank you, would you like a flower or two?" Robin's smile was enough to brighten the blond's mood exceptionally well.

"Yes, please! I would love to have some flowers cared for and attended after by you my Robin dear." he swooned and swayed, like the typical moron he was around a pretty woman.

"Then please take this one, its on me." She grabbed a flower that looked as if she was saving it for just the right moment. "Its a peony flower. It fully bloomed just this morning, are you familiar with it?"

"No, what does it mean Robin-chwan?" the man asked with a more calming and settling voice than his frenzy state before.

"It stands for quite a few things, healing, happiness and prosperity of romance. Also marriage, but that part doesn't really apply yet, does it?" Robin placed the flower in Sanji's hair, the stem behind his ear to keep it still.

The man blushed clearly knowing what she was hinting at, "Thank you my lovely daffodil. I don't have anyone romance wise in my life currently anymore, but I do hope she is as kind as you if I ever happen to find her."

"I beg to differ, cook-san. Sometimes we just focus a little too much on what we want or expect, and then forget about the most obvious options as well. Well, some of us don't forget, but rather ignore them for complicated reasons." Robin gazed at Sanji straight into his blue eyes with a dainty smile, as if to give him a message. "How is Zoro by the way? I heard you visited him yesterday."

"H-he's fine! Still a blockhead as always, so I guess that's something.." Sanji face was now flushed with embarrassment. Robin was always such an observant lady. He always admired that quality about her, but right now it would be the death of him.

"By the way if its not too much trouble, I was hoping you could give him something for me."

"Oh, yes! Anything for you my dear Robin-chwan~!" the blond quickly reverted back to his animated spirit, he was still flustered by Robin's words, but he tried pushing them aside.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you go out of your way, unless you were already planning on visiting him."

"Its no inconvenience at all, I wanted to check up on him again anyway. Now I have an excuse to see him, I guess." Sanji scratched the back of his head, Robin probably assumed this and took the opportunity at hand.

"Thank you, cook-san." Robin grabbed a lovely array of flowers that held three different kinds. Knowing her, they most likely meant something for Zoro's situation. The blond noticed a few peony flowers in the bouquet.

"Have a safe trip, and tell Zoro I said hello."

"Yes, thank you Robin-chwan." Sanji turned towards the door, and headed to his destination.

Robin stared off in Sanji's direction and thought to herself, _I hope those two will figure out their feelings for one another soon. They need each other most right now._ Robin glanced over to her poor lavenders that were wasting away, _I hope that bitch wilts and dies just like these flowers._

* * *

_Chopper's Infirmary_

"Wow, you look even more stupid than the last time I saw you."

Why the hell did Sanji want to see this idiot? All he did was get intensely aggravated upon simply being in his presence, "Excuse you, marimo! This flower was given to me with love by the captivating Robin herself, so I must flaunt it around."

"Yea, it really expresses your lacking manliness, cook."

"Bite me." Sanji came closer to the man to give him the bouquet, "Robin wanted me to give you these. She sends her regards."

"And here I was thinking you were the one giving me flowers." Zoro teased playfully.

"As if! I would only give flowers to a beautiful lady out of love, not a stupid marimo who got himself into a damaged state."

"I can see someone's still upset over pointless matters." the green-haired man examined the bouquet and noticed something. "That flower in your hair, it's in this bouquet as well. What does it mean?"

Sanji placed his hand over the flower adorned in his hair, "Oh, well.. Here, you'll need it more than I do." the man took the peony out and leaned near Zoro's face, "It means healing and.. love, or something along those lines.." the blond placed it in Zoro's mossy looking hair, his fingers lingering a tad bit too long on the man's face.

"I don't want this in my hair, now I probably look stupid."

"Too bad, its good luck for you. Be honored."

"Why did she give you this flower anyway? And don't you dare give me any bullshit, I know there are reasons behind her flower giving."

"Well, I guess because me and Baby broke up, but that's.." Sanji's eyes glided to every direction but Zoro. The blond had wanted to say _not important,_ but it obviously was. Not just to the cook, but Zoro knew the extent of their relationship.

"I see, now I finally know whats been up with you. But.." Zoro leered sternly at Sanji, "I can tell you're still hiding something from me."

"What the hell do you want me to do? Give you a whole script on every fucking detail?"

"No asshole, I just want to know whats bothering you so much. Clearly something more happened, and I'm concerned. Exactly like you are for me right now." The blacksmith's glare softened to show his empathy. "Sanji." Zoro beckoned with a deep and rigid tone, a lot like a mother about to scold her child.

The two didn't often use each others names, so something about Zoro calling Sanji made his nerves flutter in a way he couldn't explain. "I can't. At least not right now, I'm sorry.." the blond stood there dejected, he really did want to tell Zoro. There were a lot of complications to the story though, and he wasn't ready to reveal them just yet.

"But, you will tell me eventually." the green haired man hadn't said it as a question, but rather as a statement. Because Sanji _was_ going to tell him, Zoro was that confident. Either way, the blond took it as a question.

"Yes."

* * *

_Chopper's Infirmary__ - 2 hours later_

"Fuck, it gets so boring laying around all day."

Zoro's train of thought had been interrupted by a knock on his door, "Yes?"

"Zoro, you have three guests that want to see you. Is that okay?" Normally, Chopper wouldn't bother with asking this since company is always welcome to Zoro. But, it was a little late for a visit at this hour.

The blacksmith didn't seem to mind, "Sure, who is it?"

Chopper smiled, "Nami, Luffy, and Usopp."

The first one to appear at the door was Luffy, "Zoro!" he ran to the man's bed and almost lunged at him if it weren't for a certain long-nosed friend of theirs smacking him on the head.

"Luffy! I told you not to come in here before us!" Usopp yelled out, irritation clear in his voice.

The straw hat boy laughed loudly, "I think I was already in here by the time you were saying that." he rubbed the back of his head with his signature grin plastered on his face.

"We just got here and you two are already being noisy." Nami stepped in, "He probably wants us to leave now." she smacked the both of them and yelled, "So, stop acting foolish!

"Like you can talk." Zoro remarked towards Nami.

"Oh, Zoro. Its nice to see you too." She smiled to him, "We brought gifts."

"Mine is the best! Here!" Luffy held up a basket full of meat, "Meat always helps me feel better." the raven haired boy giving meat away was a true sign of their friendship.

"I brought you some fruit." Nami presented her basket, an arrangement of fruits were in it. Even Nami's favorites, tangerines.

"And I brought you-" Usopp lifted his basket to expose some mushrooms, "I didn't know what else to get you.. But fear not! These are fast healing mushrooms that I found in a cave far off in the-" Nami hit Usopp before he could say anymore.

"Don't lie to a injured person."

"I'm not! Well, not entirely at least.. They started growing on the way to my house, and I don't like seeing them." Usopp shivered, his fear of mushrooms still lingered apparently. "I checked with Sanji and he said that they were safe. He even mentioned being able to make a soup that possibly _could_ make Zoro heal a bit faster."

"Well, that's alright then." Nami indicated towards Zoro now, her face changing to a more compassionate expression. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches, I should be healed soon."

"These are not just _a few scratches!_" Usopp wined to Zoro, holding his arm. "Idiot."

"Stop it, that hurts." Zoro said it casually, as if it meant nothing.

Luffy started laughing again, "Even Usopp can hurt Zoro now."

"That's not funny one bit!" Usopp slapped Luffy on the back of his head once more.

Nami sighed heavily, "You and Sanji are exactly the same.."

Zoro couldn't help but inquire about this comment, "What does the cook have to do with this?"

The orange haired girl looked annoyed at the question, "Of course he didn't tell you. He would hardly tell me, but you know he's weak against women." Nami's face had abruptly turned grim, especially after her last sentence.

"He's keeping me in the dark about everything that happened with him over the time I've been out, and I know somethings up. All he told me was that him and Baby broke up." So what if Sanji told him he would tell him _eventually_. Who knows how long that would take. He wanted to know what was currently afoul with the blond _now._

__Usopp, Luffy, and Nami looked to each other. "Should we tell him?" The long nosed boy asked, their faces holding distress.

"Yes." Zoro bluntly butted in, "I have a right to know about things that happened while I was unconscious." He stared at them intently, "Especially if it has something to do with Sanji."

Nobody really understood what the _especially_ part in Zoro's sentence meant, but they didn't question it for now.

"Alright, but we won't tell you the whole story, we'll let Sanji connect the more important dots of the incident." Nami's gaze was leading right into Zoro's eyes, "For starters..." she looked to the floor, then Zoro again, "Sanji was the one who broke things off with Baby."

* * *

_Binks no Sake_

"Yohoho, hello Sanji-san. Did your old man kick you out again?" Brook greeted Sanji at the counter, this was really the only time Sanji would come over this late, or with a bag packed for that matter.

"Yea, he thinks I need a vacation. I'll work if that'll help pay my rent." Sanji always offered to help out, he enjoyed being here where a lot of excitement happened. Cooking for the customers here was nice change of pace from the Baratie. There was a partial bar opened up and people would party until late night. The thrill had died down at this point, however.

"Alright then." Brook looked to where he needed help, "Would you mind cleaning the tables and the floor? They always make such a mess."

"No problem, I got it covered." Sanji quickly went to go retrieve the cleaning supplies where they always were.

"Yohoho, I'm so glad you came. I really wanted to head off to bed early and now I can do that with you helping me out with the last bit of chores." He turned towards the upstairs, where the guests and him slept and rented rooms. "Goodnight Sanji-san. Your usual room is vacant, so you can just pick the key off the holder."

"Thanks, Brook. I appreciate it." Sanji loved how casual Brook was with his friends. One would think it'd be bad for business, but not in Brooks case. For the most part at least.

The blond had been left in the silence of the place, nothing but the mop water sounds could be heard. It made Sanji think deeply, _you will tell me eventually._ Those words popped into his head the most after his visit with Zoro. He wanted to go over to the man and tell him right now, but angst overwhelmed inside of him. Agony, and rejection felt imminent.

Sanji noticed there was another sound in all of the quietness. That was odd, he was the only one up right now, where the hell was it coming from? He searched for where it could possibly be, it was a like a little thump over and over again.. _thump... thump... thump!_ That last one hit harder than the rest, and also let Sanji know it was coming from the front entrance.

Should he let whoever it was banging at the door in? They weren't exactly knocking. Or at least check and see what it was? Brook probably wouldn't want a guest this late, and he didn't know exactly how much to charge for a room in the event it was okay. The blond always got discounts for working part time, so there was no way of him knowing the amount.

Either way, Sanji opened the door, despite the side of his brain that told him not to. "Whoever you are, you need to go the hell away. The bar is closed and the owner went to sl-" the blond stopped mid-sentence as he saw Zoro knelt on the ground with one arm supporting him.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Sanji supported the man, lifting him up out of the cold and into the inn.

"Luffy told me you weren't at the Baratie, so I knew I'd find you here." Zoro huffed out, breathing in deep breathes. His bandages were all gone excluding the one on his eye, strangely.

"That's not the point of the question, dumbass. I mean, why the hell aren't you at Chopper's resting. And where the hell are your bandages?" Sanji was so beyond Zoro's idiocy. Even for Zoro, the blond had to admit this seemed a bit extreme.

"The bandages slow me down. And I came here to try and prove a point." Zoro stood up, wobbly but after a few seconds he got his balance in and projected strength out as best as he could manage. Once he was sure of his stance, Zoro pulled a fist outward and aimed it right into Sanji's gut. Hard.

The blond helplessly fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "What the hell.. was that for.. you... bastard!" Sanji grunted though discomfort. The cook honestly had no idea what had gotten into Zoro to leave the infirmary, without bandages on for that matter, in the freezing cold at night, just to come and punch the living daylights out of him?

"I'm still injured, so that wasn't all of my strength. But please, tell me-" Zoro grabbed Sanji off the floor, pulling from his shirt. "Why the hell did that hurt you even more than if I had used all of my brute force on you!?" The blacksmith had brought up a fair point, Sanji never once reacted this badly to a punch in any of their squabbles. Now Zoro knew, there was definitely something going on with Sanji's physical state as well as his mental capacity.

"Shit." Sanji turned his head away embarrassed, everything was already going to complete and utter crap and the blond hadn't even said a word to Zoro yet.

"I know, Sanji. I know what happened with you while I was out cold. I want to talk about it."

The blond remained silent, he didn't know where to start. How did Zoro even know? Who told the clueless marimo? Why would they do this to him?

As Sanji was thinking to himself, Zoro made his fingers way to the buttons of the cook's shirt and started unbuttoning them for unknown reasons.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the blond frantically started moving about, trying to escape Zoro's grasp.

"I want to see what that bitch did to you, hold still!" At this point, the buttons on Sanji's shirt had been ripped altogether form the two's struggling, revealing the blond's torso that was scattered with ugly, purple bruises.

"Fuck." Sanji whimpered aloud, his head slumping towards the floor. The cat was out of the bag, and there was no escaping the honed claws.

"Dammit, Sanji." Zoro's head slumped as well, linking perfectly with Sanji's. "Why did you let her do this to you? You don't deserve this." he ran his fingers across the bruises, slowly and cautiously. The other man flinched upon the contact.

Nami's words echoed in Zoro's head.

_Baby didn't take the break up very well at all. She kicked Sanji repeatedly in his torso. With her heels on. She also called him some pretty nasty things, but I wasn't there for that._

"Did she say anything to you.. when it happened?" Zoro asked in a hushed voice, as if talking too loud would physically hurt Sanji even more.

"Fag. That's what she repeatedly called me when..." the blond couldn't continue his sentence. It hurt too much, "It doesn't matter though. I took it all in, because I deserved it."

"That's bullshit." Zoro shook the other man vigorously, "You didn't deserve it, I know you. You wouldn't do anything bad enough to justify beating you down senseless as fair."

"But, I lied to her, Zoro." Sanji moaned out, he sounded destroyed by this whole conversation.

Zoro just closed his eye, stroking Sanji's hair with hands lovingly. "I don't care. Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't intentional.. Why did you break up with her?"

Sanji breathed out a jagged breathe. He was going to have to do this now, "When you went in for immediate medical care, my world felt like it had fallen apart. I couldn't think of anything, but you this entire week. Even after the incident with Baby. Sunday night you went into the infirmary. It was one of the worst nights of my life. Monday came along, and it felt so useless without you in the village somewhere to bug me. That's when I realized what I had been trying to turn my head away from all this time," Sanji's eye stared up into Zoro's now, "I'm in love with you, Zoro. I couldn't lie to Baby anymore, I would feel even worse being with her while having these feelings for you. It's good that she punched me, and called me a fag. I'm an asshole of a person for making her go through something like this." Sanji's hand was palming his face, as if he were ashamed to be looked at by Zoro now.

"No, you're not. She is." The blacksmith quickly put his arms around Sanji. It hurt both of them physically due to their injuries, but it felt too good for either of them to move. "What she did to you was so much worse, cook. You're just saying all that crap because she's a woman. You're too soft on them, we all know that." Zoro huffed out a heavy sigh, "I didn't think that chivalry of yours would ever get you into this bad of a state." the green haired man gripped Sanji's shirt hard, "You're such an idiot." Zoro scolded, but the love in it was all there. You could clearly hear it, the man couldn't help but smile upon his words. The roles were completely reversed now, compared to when Sanji went to visit Zoro the first time.

"Don't call me an idiot, you're the bigger one. I knew that wouldn't die at lea-" Sanji stopped on the last word, realizing he _was_ being an idiot. Because he was saying almost the exact same words when Zoro told his story.

The other man chuckled, "Now I can see why you were so mad at me when I said that, it makes me want to punch you again."

"Shut up." Sanji retorted. Now that some of the tension died down, he thought to ask Zoro something that was bothering him ever since he saw him in the doorway, "Moss head, why is this bandage still here." he hovered his fingers lightly over Zoro's left eye. "There's something wrong with it, isn't there? I knew you seemed too calm when I asked you about it the first time."

"I guess there's no hiding anything from any of us two." Zoro began taking the bandage off, slowly revealing a scar that came down on his eye. That one eye remained closed the entire time, it was definite now. Zoro really had lost half of his vision.

"Shit, you lost a whole fucking eye." Sanji glided his finger across it once again, feeling the broken skin. "Can you even feel this?"

"No, I tried opening it. It just won't do it." The two simultaneously sighed this time.

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the chin, and lowered the mans head a little. "Out of idiots here, I think you win the biggest prize." the blond then kissed Zoro's scar, long and lovingly. As if he could heal it with affection alone.

"No, I'm pretty sure it goes to you." Zoro grabbed Sanji by the shoulders and pushed him towards the floor, "Bet you've seen this in all your perverted fantasies." the blacksmith then started kissing Sanji in the same manner, but on all of his bruises. He made sure to be more gentle though.

Sanji winced, but loved the contact of Zoro's lips on his broken and bruised torso. He noticed a few seconds later the moss head's hand above his pants zipper, and his eye looking up at him _hungrily._ But, not in the I-want-food kind of way. "We can't do anything like _that_ now. We are in Brook's inn! And I doubt it'll be much fun if the both us are constantly yelling to each other _ow_."

Zoro sighed alone, "Yea, that's a good point and I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden." he dropped slightly towards the ground. "I think I need to lay down."

"Of course you do, genius. I'll help you to my bed." Sanji grabbed Zoro much in the same way he had when finding him on the ground in the doorway.

"Will you be sleeping there as well?" Zoro asked, impudently smiling. But, definitely wanting the answer to be yes.

"Might as well, I _am_ renting it after all. It's big enough for the both of us."

They went upstairs and into Sanji's bed, holding each others hands, "I hope you're not cold with that open shirt." Zoro indicated towards Sani's broken buttons. "I can still sleep like this. Goodnight, stupid marimo." the blond ruffled his green, soft hair and they fell asleep.

* * *

"Ghost!" Brook screamed thrashing about in a wild state.

"How rude." Zoro blatantly pointed out, so he hadn't seen him in a while. That didn't mean he had a right be accused of dead, supernatural being.

"What the hell, Brook?" Sanji asked, he was making pancakes for the so called _ghost_ and Brook.

"But what is Zoro-san doing here? I don't remember him visiting here before I went to bed, and isn't he suppose to be in wrapped in bandages, and in the infirmary with Chopper-san?" Brook skeptically asked, cowering behind a chair.

"I came for a visit during the night, seeing as how I'm completely heal-" a thump hit the back of Zoro's head.

"Liar." Sanji had hit him with a rubber spatula.

"Like you can talk.." Zoro said through a grunted noises, "How the hell are you even out here? Chopper's really uptight about patients walking around when they're injured."

"I only had to be in there for three days, and then I convinced him I was good enough to be on my own. He just asked that I take it easy and rest plenty. Although, he didn't actually want me to start working again until a week later.." Sanji admitted somewhat sheepishly, "Besides I wasn't as injured as badly as you." the blond then stuck his tongue out like the inner child inside him.

"I would hit you and tell you to go back to bed if it weren't for the fact that me and Brook don't know how to cook."

"It's just pancakes, you people get too lazy when you have a cook around."

"Since we're all here, may I invite some more of our friends to come over?" Brook asked, he was trying to make sure it was okay with Sanji to cook for a bigger amount of people.

"Sure go right ahead."

* * *

Everyone arrived in a moments amount of time, "Super! You're out of the infirmary already Zoro!" Franky patted his friend on the back as hard as he could manage.

"He's not suppose to be up! Zoro, I was worried sick when I found an empty bed and your bandages lying on the ground." Chopper cried out in sadness and worry, "And Sanji! You told me you were going to take it easy, you shouldn't be cooking for us right now.." Chopper sulked endlessly, "No, one listens to me."

Zoro patted Chopper on the head softly, not anything like Franky's. "Sorry, Chopper. I got anxious and had to see the cook."

The room had suddenly gone quiet at the worst time, "Oh, Zoro. What a knight in shining armor you are." Nami teased and everyone erupted with laughter.

"Pancakes are ready!" Sanji yelled, extra loud most likely to change the topic at hand.

"Hey, there's something I still don't know." everyone looked to Zoro, they could tell the mood was shifting in a different direction. "Where the hell exactly _is_ Baby?"

The room fell silent, not the way it had before though. There was tension in the air and nobody really knew if it was okay to respond.

"She left after the whole incident. Her house is completely empty now." Sanji was the one to speak, he answered the question as cool and collected as he could.

"I see, now Sanji." Zoro looked to the man and started walking over towards him, "I'm going to protect you." the blacksmith openly admitted to the blond.

"Protect me? From what?" Sanji asked stupefied, he didn't need no protecting. He was completely strong on his own.

"From your weakness." Zoro said, and by the look Sanji gave him he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Fine. But, I'm only going to do the same for you then." Sanji said, while making more pancake mix.

The blacksmith seemed surprised by the gesture, "You'll do the same? And what exactly will you be protecting me from?" Zoro asked, he had no clue what Sanji meant.

"From picking bigger fights than you can handle." The blond said, looking him dead in the eye to show he was serious about it.

Zoro nodded, "Fair enough." the man almost walked off until he remembered he wanted to tell the blond something else as well, "By the way, one last thing, cook."

"What's that?"

Before Sanji could turn around, the green haired man had already done the job for him and quickly grabbed him in his arms, "I love you too." Zoro kissed the cook, right smack on the lips.

Everyone in the back had starting clapping and cheering, Zoro and Sanji had actually forgotten they were there. They had been so quiet trying to eavesdrop on the two.

"And to think, he's not even wearing his _kiss the cook_ apron." Usopp joked, and everyone started laughing once again.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sanji threatened.

"I know." Zoro then ran outside and Sanji quickly followed him, "Get back here! I swear if you hurt yourself any further I'll kill you twice as hard when you're healed!" the cook furiously screamed after him.

"No! No, fighting when you're both injured!" Chopper started towards the both of them.

As they all laughed at their friends, Nami couldn't help but question something, "We know what happened with Sanji's attacker... But what about Zoro?"

Everyone was now curious too, Zoro fell unconscious after the match so its not like he would know.

When everyone had given up on the question and thought it was never going to be solved, Luffy finally stopped shoving his face in with food. "I think Shanks knows him. He said he was thinking about moving into the village."

* * *

So, seeing how this ended you can probably tell there is a good possibility for another chapter later on. I'm not hundred percent sure though, I'll see if people like this story enough for me to do that ^^ and if I do, it won't be anytime soon, but we shall see~! HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY TO TORCHI-CHAN ON TUMBLR! I'm so sorry you got stuck with a slow ass like me :c I do hope you at least enjoyed this!3


End file.
